Est ce vraiment la fin ?
by Siashini
Summary: La fin, mais de quoi ? De la guerre bien sûr, mais peutêtre aussi de la vie... Qui sait ? Romance avec un poil de suspense et angst.
1. Prologue

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: ... à chercher

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22 ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

**Est-ce vraiment la fin ?**

_Est-ce possible de changer du tout au tout ? Ne plus être le même, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à la personnalité totalement opposée, à celle qui vous collait à la peau, à celle que les autres ont toujours connue de vous ? _

_Moi je répond oui, car c'est exactement ce qui met arrivé. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même. Bien sûr tout le monde évolue, mais pas comme je l'ai fait. Ils mettent des mois, voir des années pour y parvenir, moi cela c'est fait du jour au lendemain. En une seconde devrai-je dire. Évidemment on m'y a aidé, grandement aidé même. _

_Sans ça que serai-je devenu ? Aurai-je été si loin ? Tant de questions sans réponses et qui les resteront sûrement jusqu'à la fin. Personne pour changer ce qui c'est passé et personne, non plus, pour modifier le futur qui m'attend. _

_Dès le départ j'aurais dû le savoir, savoir que cela se passerait comme ça. C'est tout ce que je mérite, après tout._

_La vie m'a prouvé que tous les moments heureux qui survenaient, étaient une erreur et qu'elle s'empressait de corriger en me faisant souffrir, chaque fois un peu plus. _

_Je ne mérite ni le bonheur, ni la chance, ni même l'amour, tout cela m'est interdit. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Quelqu'un pourrait y changer, mais faut-il encore que ce quelqu'un le veuille._

Une entrée d'appartement, un jeune homme, au milieu, perdu dans ses pensées. Avait-il bien tout pris ? Tout était-il dans sa valise ? Vêtements, nécessaire de toilette, chaussures, sans oublier les billets d'avion, le passeport. Et pour finir le plus important son laptop. Que ferait-il sans ça ? Bien évidemment rien, car tout se passait sur cet engin de malheur, qu'il avait tant haït durant la guerre, mais maintenant, il lui était indispensable, les choses avaient changé. Il ne se séparait de son pc que pour se doucher et pour ses habituelles cinq heures de sommeil par nuits.

Et oui, en seulement quelque années, il s'était métamorphosé en un directeur d'entreprise dès plus performant. Après une année, de missions sans relâche qui a mené à une paix durable, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il a erré un bon moment jusqu'au jour ou il s'est décidé à entreprendre un apprentissage en architecture d'une durée trois ans. À côté de ça, il se résolut à monter son propre cabinet architectural, car celui où il étudiait avait une politique qui ne lui plaisait pas. Donc dès qu'il eu son diplôme en poche, il partit et mis sur le marcher de la concurrence sa société, la WDHSN corporation.

Il prit sa valise dans une main, tandis que l'autre était occupée avec un autre sac contenant son pc portable mais aussi tous les documents importants, c'est à dire son passeport, ses billets d'avion, son porte-monnaies et ses clefs.

Clefs qui lui servi à fermer la porte d'entrée, après être sorti sur le palier avec ses bagages. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture, posant sur le siège avant passager, ses affaires pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement derrière le volant et conduire en toute quiétude jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Le trajet se déroula en trente minutes, au lieu des quinze en temps normal, cela dû à la présence d'un léger bouchon, sur la route qui menait à l'aéroport. Il entra dans le parking, garant sa voiture, qui stationnera à cette place tout au long de son absence, absence de courte durée, juste trois petits jours.

Il devait se rendre à Berlin pour rencontrer le directeur d'une grosse entreprise de téléphonie mobile, et son travail était de l'aider à la future réalisation de son projet. À savoir la création d'un immeuble tout neuf et qui correspondait aux exigences du président. Pour les projets de cette envergure, c'est toujours lui qui s'occupait de tout, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Toutes les idées étaient mises sur papier par ses soins avant d'être modélisées sur ordinateur pour plus de propreté et de concret.

Il ouvrit sa porte pour pouvoir sortir, alla chercher ses bagages, puis ferma la tout, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur qui le mènerait au check-in (1).

À peine fut-il arrivé au guichet, que l'hôtesse présente, l'assaillit de questions.

Hôtesse: Bonjour Monsieur. Vous allez bien ? Où allez-vous cette fois-ci et pour combien de jours ? Décollez-vous dans longtemps ? Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

D: Bonjour Sarah. Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois !

S: Désolée.

D: Ce n'est pas grave, depuis le temps que je vous vois, je vous connais. Ben oui, cela fait quand même quatre ans que je vous retrouve derrière votre guichet, et ce au moins trois fois par mois. Pour répondre à vos questions, je vais bien, merci. Et cette fois je vais à Berlin pour trois jours seulement, je n'aurait même pas la temps de visiter un peu, mais bon le travail avant tout. sinon non merci pour une boisson je décolle dans vingt minutes.

Sarah le connaissait par cœur et savait toujours comment le satisfaire lors de son voyage. Il en était de même pour le reste des employés de l'aéroport, sauf les nouveaux. L'établissement avait une politique très spéciale avec son personnel, la plus part des policiers, n'en n'étaient pas, ils étaient d'anciens soldats, jugés trop vieux pour combattre mais parfais pour la sécurité. Ils étaient tous âgés entre quarante et soixante ans. Ceux qui l'étaient le plus, stationnaient aux entrées des portes, lieux où se trouvaient les tapis roulant à rayons X et les détecteurs de métaux. (2)

S: C'est vrai cela fait un moment déjà. Puis-je prendre votre valise et votre pièce d'identité.

Au bout de quelques instants à vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu'il pourrait décoller dans les temps, elle lui rendit son passeport avec un magnifique sourire.

S: Voilà Monsieur tout est en ordre. Je vous souhaite un bon vol.

D: Merci Sarah vous êtes un amour.

Il lui rendit son sourire, ce qui lui fit se colorer ses joues d'un rose pale et malgré le fait qu'elle savait que cela n'était qu'un faux sourire. Sarah avait mis un moment à comprendre son fonctionnement, et l'avait comprit grâce à une année d'observation minutieuse de ses faits et gestes. Il ne souriait pas avec les yeux comme la plupart des autres personnes qui l'entourait. Dans ces magnifiques yeux aucunes expressions ne se reflétaient, c'était comme s'ils étaient éteints, sans vie. Chaque fois en le voyant partir, elle se posait la même question. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Et comme à chaque fois, elles ne savait pas et ne le saurait jamais.

Sous une apparence ouverte et joviale se cachait, un homme fermé et impénétrable, ayant souffert, trop souffert pour son propre bien.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, sachant pertinemment que Sarah l'observait s'en aller dans les multiples couloirs de l'aéroport. Bien qu'elle soit jolie et intelligente, il n'était pas intéressé. La vie lui avait trop montré que le bonheur lui était interdit et que seul la tristesse et la déception lui étaient permises.

Le destin est un jeu de hasard, des fois on tombe bien et tout devient rose, les larmes se transforment en rire, la tristesse en joie et d'autres fois, on tombe mal, et là, la vie devient un enfer où chaque pas est un pas de plus vers la perte de tout, puis vers la mort.

Tout en continuant à se diriger, dans le dédale des couloirs, pour trouver le chemin de sa porte d'embarquement, il repensa à sa misérable vie et aux quelques instants de bonheur qu'il avait vécu mais qui étaient trop vite partis. Surtout au dernier, celui qui lui avait permis de prendre conscience de ce fait, que sa vie ne valait rien. Ce dernier jour, où il avait ri de bon cœur et où il croyait encore à la félicité. Mais maintenant, cela remonte à bien loin, huit ans pour être exact. Huit ans de solitude et de souffrance.

Il tourna à droite dans un des couloirs qui menaient à la porte A12, celle d'où il allait embarquer pour l'Allemagne et sa capitale Berlin. Mais avant d'y être, il restait le passage tant détesté du passage sous le détecteur à métaux.

À chaque fois qu'il passait sous l'un de ces maudits machins, il sonnait. C'était un peu normal, aux vues du nombres de fois où il s'était retrouvé à côtoyer une explosion d'assez près. La guerre ne lui avait pas seulement laisser une plaie au cœur mais aussi une trace physique.

Il y avait juste trois personnes devant lui, donc il n'aurait pas beaucoup à attendre surtout que son jet décollait dans moins de quinze minutes.

Il s'avança d'un pas neutre sous le portique, et comme à chaque fois, celui-ci émis un très joli son, rappelant aux policiers qu'il fallait faire leur boulot.

P: Monsieur, veuillez enlever vos chaussures et repasser dessous.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, il faut dire que c'était demandé si gentiment, avec un amabilité de porte de grange (3). Pendant qu'il repassait une deuxième fois dessous, le policer déposa ses chaussures sur le tapis pour qu'elles passent le test des rayons X et voir si un petit cuteur ne s'y était pas glissé.

De nouveau il sonna et cette fois il lui fit enlever sa ceinture.

Après une troisième fois toujours aussi bruyante, il fut conduit dans une des cabine présente, pour une petite fouille au corps. (4)

D'habitude c'était une ancienne équipe qui s'occupait de lui et au moins celle-ci savait que ce passage sous le détecteur lui était inutile, mais là comme par hasard, c'était une nouvelle qui prenait en charge sa porte.

Il fut installé dans la cabine par un des policiers, pendant qu'un autre appelait un de leur collègue resté en retrait et qui ne servait qu'à ça. C'est à dire passer sa journée à tripoter de pauvres gens innocents, tout comme lui.

Il était tourné face au mur, attendant le bon vouloir de son tortionnaire.

P: Veuillez rester les mains appuyées sur le mur et écarter les jambes.(4)

Cette voix, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille, il l'avait déjà tellement entendue, et même après huit ans, il s'en souvenait encore.

Mais que faisait-il là, d'en un endroit pareil ?

À suivre

(1) Endroit où on laisse nos valises pour qu'elles aient dans la soute de l'avion.

(2) C'est la cas dans mon aéroport.

(3) J'adore cette expression, "Être aussi sympathique qu'une porte de grange" !

(4) Tiré d'un fait réel, c'est à dire ma propre expérience... À chaque fois que je prends l'avion de sonne, mais heureusement j'ai eu le droit qu'à deux fouilles dans ma vie, qui est loin d'être finie. C'est vraiment pas super mais bon on y est obligé.

Alors une petite review, juste pour savoir si vous avez aimés ou non et si vous voulez que je continue cette nouvelle fic ?

Biz

Siashini


	2. Rencontre inattendue

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: ... à chercher

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22 ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

Je voulais remercier particulièrement **Andromeda Aries **qui m'as laissé de très gentilles reviews sur mes fic Que caches-tu au fond de toi et Plus que tout, mais auxquelles j'ai été incapable de répondre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son adresse mail. Donc merci beaucoup.

Merci à celles aussi qui m'ont laissé une petite review sur cette fic !

**Rencontre inattendue**

Cette voix, il pourrait le reconnaître entre mille, il l'avait déjà tellement entendue, et même après huit ans, il s'en souvenait encore.

Mais que faisait-il là, d'en un endroit pareil ?

POV du policier

Voilà encore une fois dans la journée, il faut que j'aie fouiller un pauvre type qui n'est même pas capable de ne pas sonner en passant sous ces putains de détecteurs de métaux. Ils sont trop cupides pour enlever tous les objets qu'ils portent et qui seraient susceptibles de sonner.

Et en plus c'est moi qui doit m'y coller, alors qu'au départ le directeur du personnel de l'aéroport ne m'avait pas fait embaucher pour ça, mais seulement pour réparer ces stupides machines.

Moi le grand Heero Yuy, le perfect soldier, surnommé, le parfait glaçon, par le baka natté de la bande, durant le temps de la guerre, obligé de faire ça pour pouvoir avoir de quoi vivre. Qui aurait cru que dès la paix prononcée, je partirais pour une visite du monde entier, en dépensant tout l'argent reçu pour mes bons et loyaux services.

J'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même, évidemment quand tu n'as connu que la guerre, il est difficile de trouver une activité qui te plaise vraiment, et qui me procurerait une grande satisfaction, donc je fais avec et me plie à cette tache ingrate.

Heureusement pour moi, il y a des jours comme celui-là, où le mec, en question, est plutôt pas mal, et qu'il se pourrait que je réussisse à le mettre dans mon lit, pour une nuit de folie. Un petit sourire ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone glissé dans sa poche, et le tour est joué. Après il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il m'appelle.

J'était parfait pendant la guerre mais plus maintenant, et j'en suis fier. Rester sa vie avec un seul et unique mec, c'est pas pour moi, je suis trop doué pour me réserver à une personne.

Je fais ce pourquoi on me paie, même si je n'aime pas, c'est pourquoi j'en profiter un tantinet soit peu.

C'est alors qu'il se retourne, et je vois à qui j'ai à faire.

Mais que fait-il là ?

Fin du POV d'Heero (policier)

Il se retrouva face à lui, à cette personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années, depuis la fin de la guerre pour être exact.

Heero: Cela fait longtemps que l'on se sait pas vu.

Après la première impression d'étonnement de se trouver face à Heero, face à _lui_, une autre prit place dans son corps et dans son cœur. Une émotion qu'il avait décidé d'oublier, toute la souffrance, la tristesse et le désespoir lui revint en mémoire. Cette dernière journée de bonheur, celle qui avait laissé place au vide.

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour ne rien laisser transparaître, faire comme s'il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Reprendre de nouveau son masque de joker et faire semblant d'être heureux, alors qu'on fond de lui, il n'est qu'une plaie ouverte et un cœur déchiré.

D: Je pourrais te poser la même question Hee-chan.

Prononcer ce simple mot, me fais plonger encore plus profond dans ce gouffre de peine et de douleur. Ce que je croyais enfouit remonte à la surface comme des bulles d'air dans l'eau.

H: Comme tu peux le constater, je travaille ici.

D: Ben ça alors, quel bavard tu es devenu.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, il lui fit un des magnifiques sourires qu'il lui réservait pendant la guerre, mais qui maintenant étaient totalement faux.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, à part les quelques centimètres de plus. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m85 et avait aussi prit un peu de poids. Sa carrure était celle d'un homme et plus celle d'un adolescent, même super entraîné, de quinze ans. Quant à ses yeux bleu cobalts et ses cheveux adoptables, eux n'avaient pas changés d'un poil. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, tout en lui donnant cet aspect froid et impénétrable qui le caractérisait tant.

Par contre ce qui l'étonna grandement, se fut ce flot de paroles prononcées. Pendant la guerre, il ne l'entendait jamais, à l'exception des missions, seules choses qui comptaient dans sa vie, et de ses nombreux baka, criés à tout bout de champ.

Ce seul petit changement porta un nouveau coup à son cœur, qui était déjà en piteux état. Penser qu'il s'était enfin ouvert et ce pas grâce à lui et à ses efforts, lui fit mal, cela marquait définitivement l'inutilité de sa présence sur terre.

Mais bon maintenant, tout était fini pour de bon, plus le moindre espoir l'habitait.

Se ressaisissant pour ne pas montrer son trouble, il s'adressa à Heero sur un ton enjoué.

D: En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années. Alors qu'es-tu devenu.

H: Je…

Il n'eu pas le temps de placer un mot de plus qu'un homme surgit à l'intérieur de la cabine et embarquait son ancien compagnon de guerre.

Homme: Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé du comportement de mon employé. Dès la fin de la semaine, il est viré. Veuillez encore m'excuser.

D: Ce n'est pas grave Mr. Le Directeur. Il ne m'a rien fait.

MLD: Ben sûr que si ! Il travaille ses trois derniers jours en comptant celui-là, et oust dehors. Osez vous infliger un tel traitement, c'est indigne.

Pendant la durée de leur conversation, le directeur de l'aéroport, l'avait conduit jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. La porte A12, où son jet privé l'attendait pour décoller vers Berlin.

MLD: Au-revoir Monsieur. Je vous souhaite un bon vol.

D: Merci

C'est sur ce simple et unique mot, qu'il monta les escaliers qui le menaient à l'intérieur de l'avion.

Il s'assit en silence, sans toute fois avoir salué le pilot et l'hôtesse avec qui il ferait le voyage.

Il s'installa confortablement sur son siège et se mit à rêvasser.

Il était vraiment désolé pour Heero et son renvoi, surtout qu'il en était un peu responsable. Il se dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, peut-être lui trouverait-il un autre travail. Donc, dès qu'il serait de retour, dans trois jours, cela tombait bien vu que c'était aussi ce jour là qu'Heero quittait l'aéroport définitivement, il irait le voir pour lui parler et éventuellement le faire engager quelque part.

Après ça, il ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Ce qui sera sans doutes mieux pour son pauvre cœur vide de sentiments et brisé à jamais par cette dernière journée passée en leur compagnie, il y a huit ans de cela.

De le revoir ainsi en chaire et en os, de même que changé dans son attitude, l'avait bouleversé et replongé dans de tristes souvenirs, souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour de bon et de les laisser enfouis au fin fond de sa tête et de la même façon au fond de son cœur.

Il reprit connexion avec le monde qui l'entourait, seulement au moment où son hôtesse lui parla pour lui expliquer qu'il était arrivés et qu'une voiture l'attendait en dehors de l'aéroport pour le conduire à son hôtel.

Il sortit après un vague remerciement, toujours l'esprit occupé par des magnifiques yeux cobalts, qui même s'il ne voulais pas se l'avouer, lui avaient manqués.

Il recoupera sa valise et se rendit au près de la voiture pour si installer, comme s'il avait enclenché le pilote automatique de son plus vieil ami, Deathscythe.

À suivre

Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit pendant mon attente à l'aéroport et de mon passage sous les détecteurs de métaux ! Donc durant le vol, j'ai réfléchit à ce que je pourrait en faire et à comment faire souffrir Duo mon chouchou !

Ben un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable et ça donne du courage pour la suite ! Et il ne faut pas oublier que ça me permet de vous satisfaire !

Biz

Siashini


	3. Retour et nouveauté

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: ... à chercher et c'est pas dur !

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22 ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

Je voulais remercier particulièrement **Andromeda Aries **qui m'as laissé de très gentilles reviews sur mes fic Que caches-tu au fond de toi et Plus que tout, mais auxquelles j'ai été incapable de répondre, vu qu'elle n'avait pas laissé son adresse mail. Donc merci beaucoup.

**Babou: **Pourquoi est-ce que Duo est comme ça…Ah il faudra attendre. En ce qui concerne le rôle de Heero, là aussi la patience sera de mise. En tout cas merci pour cette review, et en espérant que la suite te plaira autant. Biz

Merci à celles aussi qui m'ont laissé une petite review sur cette fic !

**Retour et nouveauté**

Son séjour à Berlin se passa sans accros. Que cela soit dans son entrevue avec le directeur de l'entreprise pour la réalisation du futur building de la société, ou avec la mimi visite de la ville durant son dernier jour, cela juste avant de prendre l'avion.

Il aimait bien partir en voyage d'affaire, rencontrer de nouveaux clients, et pouvoir dépasser ses limites avec la réalisation de nouveaux projets.

Mais surtout, il adorait visiter les villes où il se rendait. Simplement flâner le long des rues, à la découverte de leurs secrets. Observer les façades, plus belles les uns que les autres, voir les différents styles architecturaux qui se faisaient anciennement, et qui pouvaient aller de l'art roman à l'art classique, en passant pas l'art gothique, l'art de la renaissance ou encore l'art baroque et rococo. Que de beautés.

Tous ces mouvements, il les avait appris durant son apprentissage et il c'était vraiment pris de passion pour ça. Ce que ces artistes faisaient à l'époque étaient de véritables chef-d'œuvres, mais maintenant ils passaient dans l'oubli le plus total.

Il se trouvait dans son jet qui les ramenait au Japon, plus précisément à Tokyo, ville dans laquelle il travaillait et vivait. Il vivait plus précisément en dehors de Tokyo, dans la campagne.

La dernière bataille, avant la concrétisation de la paix, s'était déroulée à New-York. Elle avait entraînée la quasi destruction de la ville, mais c'est sur les décombres, que la paix fut signée par tous les plus importants dirigeants de la terre et des colonies, et cela sous le contrôle de Réléna Peacecraft.

Pour Duo ce jour, qui devait être l'un des plus heureux de sa vie, voir enfin la fin de cette guerre et de tous ces meurtres, fut le jour le plus triste. Il se rendit compte que son bonheur était illusoire, et que son destin devait se passer dans la douleur et le chagrin. C'est en cette date qu'il perdu définitivement le sourire et que ses yeux de tintèrent de souffrance. Jamais il ne serait heureux.

Et c'est ainsi, tard dans la nuit, qu'il quitta la basse où il résidait, pour ce rendre au Japon, ville qu'il rêvait de visiter.

H: Mr.Maxwell, nous allons bientôt atterrire, donc veuillez rattacher votre ceinture s'il vous plait.

D: D'accord.

Tout en lui faisant un sourire, évidemment faux, il vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée, bien qu'il ne se détachait jamais durant le vol, sauf exceptions. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'avion surtout le décollage, cela le crispait, et il ne se détendait qu'au moment de l'atterrissage. (1)

L'avion se posa toute en douceur sur la piste, et Duo pu enfin sortir.

H: Au revoir Mr.Maxwell et bonne soirée.

D: À vous aussi.

Il s'en alla rapidement sans plus de politesses. Il regarda sa montre et pressa le pas.

_Merde il est déjà 18h00, j'espère qu'il sera encore là. Satanés avions, toujours en retard pour un rien. Mais stupides aéroports aussi. Merde fait chier._

En effet son avion avait eu du retard, pas dû à un retard au décollage mais à l'atterrissage. Cela était dû au nombre conséquent d'avions qui devaient se poser. Ils le faisaient presque tous à la même heure, donc l'avion tournait autour de la piste en attendant que celle-ci se libère. Ils avaient tourné plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir enfin atterrire. (2)

Il se rendit en quatrième vitesse aux vestiaires des employés. Il frappa et entra, après un « entré » cri depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

En voyant que l'homme qui venait de rentrer portait un costume, l'employé décida de s'adresser à lui poliment, il ne désirait pas avoir de problèmes avec son patron, déjà qu'un de ses collègues s'était fait viré il y a trois jours.

E: Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

D: Est-ce que Mr.Yuy serait encore là par hasard ?

E: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous aider sur ça, je ne sais pas où se trouve Mr.Yuy. Au revoir monsieur.

D: Merci quand même.

L'employé partit en vitesse, ne voulant pas tenter le diable pour un sous. Il laissa derrière lui un Duo dès plus déçu. Il resta un moment sans bouger avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la pièce.

Il ne pu faire un pas dehors qu'il se retrouva en face de celui qu'il cherchait.

D: Heero, je te cherchait justement, il fallait que je te parle.

H: Ah bon et pourquoi ?

D: Ben…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Heero lui faisait signe d'entrer dans la pièce, puis il le dirigea vers un des casiers pour l'ouvrir.

H: Maintenant je t'écoute. Il faut que je le vide.

D: D'accord. Je voulais te dire que j'était désolé pour ton renvoi, je m'en veux énormément.

H: Rassures-toi je ne t'en veux pas, à vrai dire je m'en fout complètement de se job.

D: Et tu as quelque chose d'autre en vue ?

H: Non.

D: Alors si tu veux bien, j'aurai quelque chose pour toi ! C'est une amie qui à besoin d'un bon informaticien, je ne lui en aie pas encore parlé, mais comme elle me connaît et me fait confiance, tu l'auras sans problèmes.

H: Et cela consistera en quoi ?

D: Cela consistera à expliquer à deux ou trois personnes comment marche un ordinateur.

H: Pourquoi pas, de toute manière j'ai rien d'autre en vue.

D: Très bien ! Alors je pense que je vais t'y emmener moi même, comme ça, cela se passera tout seul auprès de mon amie. Ça te vas si on se retrouve mardi à 7h30 devant la WDHSN corporation ? Tu vois où c'est je pense.

H: Ne pas voir où c'est serait difficile. Sinon, ok pour m'y emmener. Mais au fait pourquoi là bas ?

D: Parce que je dois y faire un truc avant, donc c'est plus simple de te prendre là-bas.

H: Et tu y fais quoi ?

D: Tu es bien curieux, cela te change beaucoup du temps de la guerre et de tes Hn. Et pour te répondre, j'y travail.

H: Ah…

Cette fois se fut au tour de Duo de l'interrompre dans sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de son travail, surtout que personne, à part ses quelques gros clients et employés les plus qualifiés, étaient au courrant de sa présence à la tête de la WDHSN corporation. Pour les media et autres friands de potins, il était l'homme invisible, personne ne savait qui était ce mystérieux directeur.

D: Bon je dois y aller, alors à 7h30 et ne sois pas en retard. À mardi.

Il partit sans un mot de plus et avant qu'Heero ne lui ait répondu.

_Il est devenu bizarre, en huit ans il y a vraiment beaucoup changé. Il ne sourit même plus comme avant, se ne sont que de faux sourires. Que c'est-il passé pour qu'il devienne comme ça. Et ce refus de parler de son travail pour la WDHSN corporation, en tout cas vue la société où il travail et ses vêtements, il doit pas mal gagner. Je lui ferrai passer un interrogatoire en règle mardi, un interrogatoire made in the perfect soldier._

À suivre

(1) C'est mon cas !

(2) Oui et c'est vrai, surtout pour ce poser à l'aéroport de Londres.

Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit pendant mon attente à l'aéroport et de mon passage sous les détecteurs de métaux ! Donc durant le vol, j'ai réfléchit à ce que je pourrait en faire et à comme faire souffrir Duo mon chouchou !

Ben un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable et ça donne du courage pour la suite ! Merci d'avance

Biz

Siashini


	4. Nouvel emploi

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: ... à chercher

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22 ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

**Nouvel emploi**

Le mardi arriva trop vite au goût de Duo, même si durant celui-là, il avait été occupé tout le long par sa société. Des dossiers à approuver, des signatures à donner, et autres paperasses inutiles. Trois jours d'absence et c'était déjà la pagaille. Donc cela avait été des heures supplémentaire tout le week-end et le lundi, bien évidemment. Cela faisait maintenant, deux ans qu'il s'était mis à un horaire bien précis et plus léger. Il travail tous les jours de la semaine, sauf le week-end.

Ces horaires du lundi, mercredi, vendredi, étaient de 7h00 à 18h00, avec une petite pause d'une demi-heure à midi. Par contre pour le mardi et le jeudi c'était totalement différent. Le mardi, il ne travaillait pas à sa société et faisait un autre emploi, pas par manque de moyens mais par envie. Ce travail commençait à 8h00 jusqu'à 11h30, et il reprenait à 13h00 pour finir à 17h00. Cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup à l'exception de la pause de midi. Quand au jeudi, là, il y a avait beaucoup de changements. Il commençait à 9h00 et finissait à 11h30. Et l'après-midi il retournait à la WDHSN corporation.

Ses week-ends, il se les réservait pour lire ou encore pour peindre des tableaux. La plupart de ceux-ci représentaient les beautés de la terre.

Lors de la guerre, il avait découvert les merveilles de la nature. Des paysages qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, des couchés de soleil aux magnifiques teintes orangées. C'est cette beauté cachée, et qu'il rêvait de découvrir, qui l'avait fait tenir debout, rester vivant, sinon lors de cette nuit, il aurait mis fin à sa misérable existence.

Il soupira tout en fermant la porte et en se mettant en route pour son entreprise. Il y avait environ trente minutes de trajet, car il habitait en dehors de Tokyo, dans une magnifique maison imagine par ses soins.

Il avait toujours rêvé d'une grande maison, où il vivrait avec sa famille. Son rêve s'était réalisé, enfin pas complètement, car il n'avait aucune famille pour habiter avec lui. Vivre avec l'homme à qui son cœur appartenait et avec au moins quatre enfants adoptés, évidemment. Une maison remplie de sourires, de rires ainsi qu'avec du bonheur, mais surtout de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

Mais là, elle rimait avec solitude et tristesse.

Il arriva bien vite à la WDHSN corporation, malheureusement pour lui qui aurait voulut que le trajet en voiture se passe plus lentement. Il se gara à la place qui lui était réservée et prit l'ascenseur, direction 121 étage, là où se situait son bureau.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'ascenseur, sa secrétaire s'étonna de sa présence.

S: Bonjour Mr.Maxwell, que faites-vous au travail à cette heure si matinale et surtout aujourd'hui ? C'est bien le mardi que vous ne travaillez pas ?

D: Ne vous inquiétez pas Lucie, je ne travaille toujours pas le mardi, c'est juste exceptionnel et dû au fait que je me soit absenté la semaine passée durant trois jours. Je viens juste récupérer quelques dossiers et je repars de suite.

Il comprenait sa surprise mais quand même, c'était pas comme si un étranger s'était introduit dans son bureau.

Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il lui restait cinq minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Heero, donc il se dépêcha d'entrer récupérer la paperasse et redescendit juste après un petit mot à Lucie. Qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

**°°°**

De son côté, Heero attendait cette journée du mardi avec impatience. Il avait peaufiné son plan tout le week-end. À part le samedi soir où il avait rejoint Quatre chez lui, pour une soirée entre amis. Trowa, Wufei et Hilde, eux aussi avaient été présents.

Le petit groupe après un bon repas, avaient discuté de choses et d'autre plus ou moins diverses. Quant à Heero, il s'était bien défendu de révéler sa rencontre avec Duo. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais un petit doute sur l'envie de Duo de voir les autres s'était immiscé en lui.

Duo n'avait pas été enchanté de le revoir, il s'en était bien vite aperçu, alors qu'il se retrouve face aux cinq ensembles, serait sûrement trop.

Il partit de chez lui à 7h15, sachant que le trajet jusqu'à la WDHSN corporation ne durait que quinze minutes à pied.

En chemin, il réfléchit au pourquoi du comment Duo travaillait dans cette société. Société réputée pour engager que les meilleurs candidats et après plusieurs entretiens éliminatoires, pas que Duo soit nul, mais juste qu'à l'époque de la guerre, il n'était pas vraiment très patient et ponctuel. Mais bon, il avait bien changé dans ses sourires et dans l'étincelle de ses yeux, peut-être que là aussi, ne c'est on jamais.

Il se gara devant le trottoir juste en face de la société.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que Duo fasse son apparition.

Celui-ci se pencha par la fenêtre côté passager de la voiture d'Heero.

D: Salut, ça va ? Au moins tu n'es pas en retard. Attends moi là, deux minutes juste que je récupère ma voiture et comme ça tu n'auras plus qu'à me suivre. Ok ?

Ça ne lui servirait à rien d'ouvrir la bouche car celui-ci était déjà parti, sans même attendre sa réponse et surtout son bonjour, ça devenait une manie chez lui.

Duo réapparu deux minutes plus tard, comme il l'avait dit, à bord de ça voiture. C'était une Smart for four, (1) de couleur noir au reflets pailletés rouges, voiture de gamme assez modeste pour un employé de la WDHSN corporation.

Duo ne s'était même pas arrêté pour voir si Heero le suivait, il prit directement le chemin de l'endroit du futur emploi de celui-ci.

_Toujours cette sensation de bien être et de sécurité quand je le vois. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête de ressentir tant de choses rien qu'en le voyant. Il faut que je l'oublie, c'est la dernière fois que je le vois ou lui parle, dorénavant je ferrai tout pour l'éviter, même si cela va être dur._

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils se parquèrent devant un bâtiment de style ancien et qui possédait deux ailes.

Duo sortit le premier et alla vers Heero.

D: Ça va tu as pu me suivre ?

H: Oui, c'est bon, il n'y avait pas encore trop de circulation et n'oublie pas à qui tu parles, j'ai quand même été pilote de Gundam.

À ce dernier mot, Duo pâlit un peu et son visage prit une expression encore plus triste que celle qu'il adorait déjà.

Quant à Heero, il s'en voulu, voir Duo triste ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu, surtout durant la guerre.

D: Oui c'est vrai. Bon on y va ? Elle nous attend pour 7h50.

H: Et c'est qui ce elle ?

D: Tu verras bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et après plusieurs couloirs arrivèrent devant un bureau de réception où, une secrétaire tapait vigoureusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

S: Bonjour Duo, Isabelle vous attend dans son bureau.

D: Merci

L'échange fut de courte durée, et elle n'avait même pas levé son nez de l'écran.

Duo frappa deux coups à la porte qui se situait à côté du bureau et entra en faisant signe à Heero de le suivre.

I: Bonjour Duo, que me vaux l'honneur de ta présence ?

D: Bonjour Isabelle, c'est pour le poste d'enseignant en informatique, je t'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un.

I: Ah bon et se serait lui.

Elle désigna Heero, qui lui était resté en retrait derrière Duo, durant tout l'échange.

D: Oui, c'est lui. Isabelle je te présente Heero Yuy, professionnel de l'informatique.

I: Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je pense que si Duo me fait des compliments sur vos capacités c'est que cela doit être vrai.

Elle se pencha et se mit à fouiller son bureau, pour en sortir une fourre de couleur beige, et de celle-ci, elle prit une feuille et la tendit à Heero.

I: C'est le contrat vous n'avez qu'à le lire et le signer, bien sûr aux moindres faux pas, vous êtes viré.

Au bout de cinq minutes de lecture, il s'empara d'un stylo et apposa sa signature en bas du contrat.

_Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, mais c'est un emploi assez bien payé, mais surtout immédiat. Advienne que pourra._

H: Voilà.

I: Bien, c'est excellent. Alors vous travailler tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le week-end évidemment. En ce qui concerne les horaires et les salles, les informations sont notés sur cette feuille, qu'elle lui tendit. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, et bon premier jour.

Elle se leva, il fallait quant même faire une visite des lieux, mais cela attendra plus tard, pour l'instant, le conduire à sa salle de classe était plus approprié, comme les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

D: Bon comme tout est fait, j'y vais. Bonne journée à vous deux.

H: Duo…

Cela ne servait à rien, il était déjà parti, mais la prochaine fois rien ne l'arrêtera et surtout il ne se sauverait pas avant d'avoir eu une petite discussion entre quatre yeux.

À suivre

(1) La voiture de mes rêves, pas très classe mais j'adore le désigne. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble, allez sur mon sur mon profil, le lien s'y trouve.

Promis au prochain chapitre l'interrogatoire made in _the Perfect soldier_, mais avant il fallait que je mets quelques éléments en place.

Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit pendant mon attente à l'aéroport et de mon passage sous les détecteurs de métaux ! Donc durant le vol, j'ai réfléchit à ce que je pourrait en faire et à comme faire souffrir Duo mon chouchou !

Un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable et ça donne du courage pour la suite ! (o)

Biz

Siashini


	5. Petite avancée

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: 1x2 pas encore mais bientôt.

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22 ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

**Petite avancée**

Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait été engagé comme enseignant et à sa grande surprise, il était assez doué. Le courant était de suite passé entre ses élèves et lui, même s'il tenait à laisser de la distance. C'était quand même le professeur. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'est le plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il donnait son cours. Ses élèves l'écoutaient avec attention, voulant en savoir plus sur ces machines qu'ils considéraient plus comme diaboliques que comme autre chose. En seulement quelques semaines, il leurs avait appris qu'elles étaient vraiment très utiles et qu'elles existaient pour simplifier leur vie.

Évidemment, le dernier jour, où il avait vu Duo, était celui où il lui avait présenté Isabelle, la directrice de l'école. Et maintenant c'était comme s'il s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Le fait de ne plus voir Duo, alors qu'il venait seulement de le retrouver, l'avait attristé au plus haut point. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, même si déjà à l'époque et encore plus maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, il aurait aimé le considérer comme plus. Heero s'était toujours dit qu'ils ferraient un joli couple, car malgré leurs différences, profondément ils se ressemblaient.

Les deux avaient un besoin, d'être entourés par les gens qu'ils aimaient et en qui ils avaient confiance. Ainsi qu'une profonde sensibilité que l'un cachait derrière un masque de joker et l'autre derrière un aspect froid et sans émotions.

Dès sa première journée d'enseignant, il était rentré chez lui avec un grand sourire et cela avait duré jusqu'au samedi soir, jour du souper entre amis.

_Début de Flash-Back_

_Depuis deux ans maintenant, le samedi était réservé pour une soirée entre amis. Ils se réunissaient tous chez l'un d'eux pour un souper convivial._

_Et justement aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de recevoir. Donc il partit tôt le matin faire des coures, et pouvoir consacrer toute l'après-midi à la confection d'un repas._

_L'après-midi se passa sans grandes difficultés et tout fut près à l'heure pour leur arrivée._

_Se fut Quatre et Trowa qui arrivèrent les premiers, et c'est sans surprise qu'il leurs ouvrit la porte. Quatre avec son sens du respect et des valeurs ne se serait jamais permis d'arriver en retard.(1)_

_Puis se fut au tour d'Hilde et de Wufei, avec plus de dix minutes de retard. Wufei s'était excusé, quant à Hilde, elle avait simplement dit que s'était normal pour une femme de se laisser désirer._

_Suite à cette phare des plus comique, un éclat de rire général se fit entendre._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa sur cette note de bonne humeur._

_Ils s'installèrent au salon pour discuter un moment comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois, cela leurs permettaient de resserrer les liens qui les unissaient, même si tous pensaient qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leur bonheur._

_Aucuns d'entre eux ne savaient où était Duo, quant à Heero, il se gardait bien de le dire, de peur que celui-ci prenne la poudre d'escampette._

_C'est Quatre qui entama la conversation._

_Q: Heero, on dirait que tu vas pour le mieux depuis quelques jours, que se passe-t-il ?_

_H: En fait pour faire simple, vous avez qu'il y a une semaine j'ai été renvoyé de mon poste à l'aéroport ?_

_W: Oui on sait._

_H: Et avec l'aide d'un de mes collègue, j'ai trouvé un autre travail, un travail en tant qu'enseignant d'informatique et je dois dire que ça me plait énormément._

_Il n'aimait pas trop leurs mentir, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Révéler qu'il avait revu Duo et que c'était grâce à lui que cela s'était fait, n'était pas du goût de celui-ci. Il fallait d'abord qu'il arrive à se faire accepter avant de lui faire rencontrer les autres et pouvoir se retrouver comme au temps de la guerre, temps où ils formaient une grande famille._

_Hil: Mais c'est génial ça, on est vraiment content pour toi, que tu aies enfin réussi à trouver un travail qui te plaise totalement._

_T: Surtout que depuis le temps que t'en cherchait un, c'est bien tombé._

_Hil: Ça serait sympa, si une fois on pouvait de rendre une petite visite pour voir comment tu travail ?_

_W: Oui vraiment, j'aimerais bien voir ça, Heero en professeur, cela doit valoir le coup d'œil._

_Notre petit groupe avait mis long pour trouver une date qui convenait à tous. Ils décidèrent d'aller le voir trois mois jours pour jours après son engageant, comme ça ils pourraient fêter ensemble cet anniversaire._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

11h30, jour J

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Hilde venaient juste de pénétrer dans l'école où travaillait Heero, évidemment celui-ci n'était pas au courant de la venue de ses amis. Ils voulaient lui faire la surprise et l'inviter à dîner pour le féliciter d'avoir tenu un même emploi durant un si grand l'aspe de temps, c'est à dire trois mois jours pour jours.

Quand on connaissait Heero et qu'on savait ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre, ces trois mois devenait un miracle. Oublié the perfect soldier et bonjour le roi du renvoi.

Celui-ci, juste le jour après la signature de la paix entre la terre et les colonies, était parti faire le tour du monde, mais surtout se retrouver lui-même. Apprendre à agir pour lui, comme il l'entendait et non pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout, il était beaucoup plus ouvert, parlait souvent plusieurs heures d'affilées avec Quatre et Hilde, et surtout son visage s'était ouvert aux émotions, un froncement de sourcils, un frémissement de narines mais surtout un léger sourire ourlerait parfois ses lèvres quand un événement l'amusait.

Le plus incroyable était ses yeux qui étaient devenus de vrais miroirs. Ils transmettaient tout ce qu'Heero ressentait. Oublié ses regards à vous glacer le sang, maintenant ils exprimaient sa joie d'être toujours vivant et de pouvoir profiter de la paix si durement gagnée.

Une seule et unique chose pouvait rendre ses yeux mélancoliques, c'était la prononciation du prénom de leur ancien camarade. Ils avaient compris que celui-ci comptait plus que tout dans le cœur du japonais, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retrouver sa trace, mais malheureusement aucuns des indices découverts n'avaient menés à quelque chose, tous c'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant et avaient laissés dans leur cœur un énorme désespoir et une plaie béante.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de sa salle de cour juste après la sonnerie de 11.30.

Heero, quant à lui, était en-train de tout ranger pour pouvoir partir à la recherche d'un des ses élèves qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, et qui malheureusement avait eu un problème avec son professeur d'Histoire des pays.

Il allait partir le rejoindre, dans la classe qu'il lui avait indiquée un peu plus tôt ce matin, quand il les vit réunis les cinq devant sa classe.

H: Mais que faites-vous là ?

Q: Comme cela fait trois mois aujourd'hui que tu as obtenu ce poste, on voulait t'inviter au restaurant pour fêter ça. Tu ne veux pas ?

Quatre avait prononcé ça dernière question avec peur et déception et tout ça à cause de l'expressions plutôt ennuyée d'Heero. Le tout nouveau professeur voyant la tête toute triste de son ami, ne pu que lui faire un grand sourire d'excuse et qui signifiait qu'il était pas vraiment fâché.

H: Bien sûr que je veux, ça me fait très plaisir même. Mais avant d'y aller, il faut juste que je passe dans une autre classe et m'entretienne avec un de mes élèves qui a un problème avec un autre de ses professeurs. Cela ne vous ennuie pas trop ?

W: Non, comme ça on te verra en pleine action.

Wufei ne le montrait pas, mais intérieurement il était mort de rire. Heero en professeur, ça lui paraissait tout aussi improbable que lui-même dans cette situation. Ils étaient connus pour être froids et réservés et non pour être sociables et parler.

Tous d'accord avec la remarque de Wufei, ils suivirent Heero sans prononcer un mot.

À peine eurent-ils le temps de tourner à droite que les bruits d'une disputes leurs parvenait.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la salle dont la porte était grande ouverte. C'est quand ils reconnurent une des personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, qu'ils restèrent stupéfaits devant la scène. Ils se cachèrent discrètement pour écouter la conversation.

Devant eux, se tenait Duo Maxwell, leur ancien partenaire, mais surtout la personne qu'ils recherchaient depuis 8 ans maintenant.

E: S'il vous plait professeur, donnez moi juste une chance de plus ?

D: Écoutez, je vous ai déjà donné deux chances que vous avez gâchées, maintenant c'est votre problème, j'en ai assez fait pour vous.

E: Vous êtes qu'un pauvre con, coincé du cul. Pour votre bien et celui de vos élèves, il faudrait que vous tiriez votre coup de temps en temps.

De son côté, Heero était fou de rage contre ce petit morveux qui osait parler de cette manière à son Duo. L'être le plus serviable et le plus gentil qu'il connaissait. Durant la guerre, il n'avait jamais hésité à faire une mission ou à être de bonne humeur pour remonter le moral du petit groupe.

Et la cette phrase s'en était trop, il allait avoir à faire à Heero Yuy. Il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir son soutient et malheureusement pour lui il se trompait grandement. Donc premier mission ridiculiser cet élève trop con pour le bien des gens et après cuisinage (2) de Duo façon Perfect soldier.

C'est après une mise en condition, pour réussir son plan d'attaque, qu'il entra, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, dans la classe où se trouvait Duo et son élève.

Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil de la porte que l'élève en question je jeta sur lui, pour trouver grâce à ses yeux.

E: Mr.Yuy que je suis content de vous voir, vous arrivez juste à temps pour m'aider à convaincre Mr.Maxwell de me refaire passer l'examen.

H: Alors quel est exactement le problème ?

L'élève le regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus et commença à plaider sa cause.

E: Voilà, Mr.Maxwell ne veux pas me donner de deuxième chance pour ce travail, il sait très bien que j'en ai besoin pour continuer à étudier, mais comme il ne m'aime pas, il ne veut pas me laisser recommencer.

_Non mais j'y crois pas, il va quand même pas débarque comme ça et se mêler de mes affaires, le croire lui et pas moi, alors qu'on se connaît depuis des années. Mais non arrête Duo, Heero est intelligent et il sera de ton côté._

H: Est-ce vrai Mr.Maxwell ?

_Et voilà, trop fort ça, moi qui avais confiance, je vais me faire avoir en beauté, alors autant rester sur mes positions._

D: Écoutez Mr.Yuy, c'est une affaire entre ce jeune homme et moi, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en mêlez pas.

E: Vous voyez. Il n'est vraiment pas diplomate et ne veut même pas essayer de comprendre. J'aimerais juste une deuxième chance.

D: Mais oui, évidemment ! Tu me connais Heero, ce n'est pas moi qui ne lui donnerais pas de deuxième chance, il ne veut rien faire et considère ma matière comme inutile.

E: Mais pas du tout Mr.Yuy, il ment !

Il avait dit ça en haussant le ton et méchamment.

H: Comment osez-vous parler à l'un de vos professeur comme ça ?

E: Mais..

H: Il n'y a pas de mais, vous étés irrespectueux. En plus j'ai entendu ce que vous lui avez dit avant mon arrivée et je ne vais pas laisser se passer les choses comme ça. Je peux vous affirmez que votre sac va être rapidement fait.

Il partit très en colère et sans demander son reste.

D: Merci de m'avoir soutenu.

H: C'est normal entre collègues, même s'il y a à peine dix minutes je ne le savais pas. Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais croisé dans les couloirs en trois mois ?

D: Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'évitais de te croiser.

H: Et pourquoi ça ?

D: Parce que… Et puis je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Duo avait déjà prit son sac et amorcé sa sortie, mais il fut retenu par un bras.

Heero planta son regard cobalt dans celui améthyste de son vis-à-vis.

H: Non cette fois tu ne t'enfuis pas. Cela fait plus de trois mois que je veux te parler, donc maintenant tu t'assois.

En prononçant cette phrase sur le ton du défi, il empêchait Duo de toute fuite ou refus.

Il s'assit docilement, mais sans toute fois prendre un air renfrogné qui faisait comprendre à Heero que cela n'allait par être facile de l'interroger. Oui, interroger, car sa façon de se comporter, laissait présager un interrogatoire made in the perfect solider.

_Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais plus te lâcher. Trop d'années se sont écoulées sans pouvoir te parler, te toucher et surtout te voir. Un seul de tes regards réussit à faire fondre la glace et me faire me sentir heureux. J'ai besoin de toi, Duo._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix remplie de lassitude mais surtout de tristesse. Se tournant vers Duo, il pu voir que celui-ci avait souffert.

D: Bon Yuy c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain, j'ai pas tout mon temps.

À l'entente du Yuy, il su que sa présence ne serait pas suffisante pour que le vrai Duo lui revienne, donc comme dit le proverbe, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

H: Oui je commence Duo, mais avant je vais juste te présenter quelqu'un. Vous pouvez entrer.

À suivre

(1) Je le mets, même si à moi on m'a toujours dit de laisser cinq minutes aux gens qui reçoivent, le temps de tout peaufiner.

(2) Mot faux mais que j'adore.

Voilà avant dernier chapitre fini ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, avec sûrement une séquelle qui suivra mais seulement au mois d'octobre. Ben oui je recommence lundi l'école donc je n'aurais plus vraiment le temps.

Alors une petite review, juste pour savoir si vous avez aimés ou non et surtout si vous voulez savoir la fin ?

Biz

Siashini


	6. Epilogue

Titre: Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas !

Couples: ... à chercher

Genre : Romance, angst, et suspense

Résumé: La fin, mais de quoi ? La guerre bien sûr, mais la vie aussi !

Note 1:

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la fin de la guerre. Ils sont alors âgés de 22

ans.

Note 2:

15-16 ans : 1 année de guerre

16-18 ans: 3 ans d'apprentissage

18-22 ans : 5 ans de travail pour son cabinet +…( à voir plus tard)

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard. La rentrée du 28 a été plus dure que je ne le pensais ! Mais voilà le dernier chapitre.

**Épilogue**

La dernière phrase s'était adressée aux cinq autres qui attendaient toujours en dehors de la salle de classe.

À la vue des nouveaux arrivants, le visage de Duo blêmit. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient sortir de sa bouche, il était trop surpris et embêté pas la présence de ses anciens camarades.

Quand enfin, il eut repris ses esprits et qu'il allait se mettre à parler. Quatre se jeta sur lui tout heureux de retrouver son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu et qu'il cherchait depuis huit ans maintenant.

Q: Duo je suis si content de te voir. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on te recherche.

À ces mots, le visage de Duo prit un air grave.

_Comment ça, cela fait longtemps qu'ils me recherchent. Pourtant se sont eux qui m'ont fait comprendre que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé et que seule la solitude mettait permise. Comment ose-t-il me dire cela ?_

Dans son esprit la colère avait fait place à la surprise de les revoir, là devant lui et tous unis comme un même et grande famille.

D: Mais comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Hein comment !

Q: Duo calme-toi, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

D: Mais comment ça me calmer après ce que vous m'avez fait. Tu as du toupet quand même, me dire que vous m'avez cherché alors que c'est vous en personne qui m'avez délaissé.

Q: Mais c'est faux, nous ne t'avons pas délaissé.

D: Ah bon tu as la mémoire courte.

_Début de Flash-Back_

_La guerre avait été prononcée et venait juste d'être signée quelques minutes de cela auparavant. _

_Les cinq pilots de gundam étaient alignés et attendaient qu'on leur remette une médaille du mérite, qui allait les récompenser de l'aide cruciale fournie durant la guerre et celle apportée pour le processus de paix._

_Chaque dirigeant de colonie avait été vers son représentant et lui avait accroché la médaille sur le côté gauche de leur costume. _

_Ils étaient tout les cinq vêtus avec classe pour cet évènement d'une importance capitale._

_De suite après la cérémonie, ils s'étaient éclipsés chacun dans les trois chambres fournies par le complexe des preventers. Quatre et Trowa avaient la première, bien sûr cela ne les gênait pas vu qu'ils étaient en couple. De même que pour Wufei et Hilde. Quant à Heero et Duo, ils partageaient la dernière._

_Ils étaient les deux assis sur leur lit respectif, perdus dans leurs pensées. C'est Duo qui interrompit ce moment._

_D: Heero, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu es libre de tout engagement ?_

_H: Je sais pas encore…Sûrement voyager et toi ?_

_D: Moi je rêve d'une vie paisible avec ma famille. Je n'ai plus personne mais j'en ai retrouvé une grâce à Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde et toi bien sûr. _

_Fin du Flash-back _

D: J'avais compris que Heero souhaitait se retrouver mais toi, mon meilleur ami. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Les yeux de Duo laissaient s'échapper les larmes les unes après les autres. Elles montraient tout le chagrin que Duo avait ressenti à l'abandon des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille. Lui qui avait déjà perdu tous les gens qu'il aimait, et là, ça recommençait une fois de plus. Mais ce fut la fois que trop. Cet abandon déclencha un repli sur lui-même. Depuis ce jour plus un seul vrai sourire avait orné ses lèvres.

D : Bon, je dois y aller

H: Non tu ne vas nulle part.

D: Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis attendu.

H: Et où ça ? À un endroit important peut-être ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton méchant, qui prouvait qu'à cet instant, il était fâché.

D: Oui assez. Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

H: Tu fais quoi à la WDHSN corporation ?

W: Ah bon tu travailles là-bas, mais c'est vraiment une société qui n'engage que les meilleurs. Tu y fais quoi ? Le ménage ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique et méchant, pendant que son visage prenait un air supérieur, tout ce qui caractérisait Wufei.

D: Ha ben bien, si c'est ce que tu penses, que je ne suis que bon à faire le ménage ?

Les autres restèrent sans voix devant tant de violence contenue dans la voix de Duo.

D: C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous me prenez pour un abruti de première, une personne qui ne peut rien faire seul, un incompétent. Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît la signification de WDHSN ?

Personne de répondit à Duo.

C'est Trowa, qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais, qui prit la parole.

T: Personne ne sait à part le créateur de la société. Personne qui est inconnue de tous et très mystérieuse. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il fait beaucoup pour les œuvres caritatives et que s'il ne donnait pas autant, sa fortune personnelle dépasserait celle de tous les autres patrons d'entreprises, y comprit celle de Quatre qui est la numéro 2 au classement des plus grosses entreprises terre-colonies.

D: Ben moi, je vais vous dire se que signifie WDHSN. C'est Wing, Deathscythe Heavyarms, Sandrock et Nataku, et vous savez comment je sais ? Car c'est moi le patron, c'est moi qui ai créer cette société tout seul, sans la moindre aide. Alors cela vous en bouche un coin que moi un pauvre imbécile, je sois très riche ?

Il était énervé mais surtout déçu que ceux qui avaient été ses amis, le croit si bête que ça et ne le croit pas capable de faire quelque chose de sa vie.

Aucuns d'eux ne réussis à sortir le moindre mot, après une telle révélation, à part Wufei

W: J'en étais sûr.

Q: De quoi ?

W: Que c'était Duo le directeur de la WDHSN corporation.

H: Ah bon et comment ?

W: Avec le nom de la société, c'est plus qu'évident.

D: Comme personne ne semble s'intéresser à moi, j'y vais.

H: Non

Heero avait dit ça avec force et autorité.

D: Et pourquoi ça ? Cela fait huit ans que je vous ai oublié alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer d'avis. Donc au revoir.

Heero le rattrapa par le bras. Son visage avait prit un air déterminé.

H: Non, tu restes pour que l'on s'explique.

D: …

H: Je prendrai ça pour un oui. Duo personne n'a voulu t'oublier. Cela fait huit ans que les autres te recherche sans fin. Ils ont été obligés de partir et ils s'en veulent beaucoup de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant. Dès qu'ils sont revenus, deux jours plus tard, tu étais alors parti.

Duo restait septique face à cette révélation.

Q: C'est vrai Duo, jamais je ne t'aurai abandonné, tu fais parti de la famille, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

D: Mais pourquoi m'avoir fais ça alors.

Il pleurait doucement la marque de trahison de sa soi-disant famille.

Q: Non n'avions pas eu le choix, Catherine, la sœur de Trowa, nous attendait d'urgence pour des problèmes de santé. Je te le jure Duo, jamais nous t'aurions laissé seul alors que nous t'aimons tant.

Le yeux de Quatre reflétaient la plus grande des sincérité, de plus ils étaient remplis de larmes, provenant de la joie de retrouver son meilleur ami après tant d'années perdues à le rechercher en vain, mais surtout de peur de le perdre à nouveau et pour toujours. Il plongea son regard turquoise dans celui de son vis-à-vis

Q : Duo…

D : Oui bien sûr. Je vous aime trop pour rester fâché.

Pour montrer son accord, il s'était jeté dans les bras de Quatre, pleurant lui aussi de joie. Celle de retrouver enfin la famille qui avait le plus compté dans son cœur. Ces huit années de solitudes étaient à présent bien finies, et de beaux jours l'attendaient.

H : Bon maintenant rentrons chez nous, et toi Duo tu es obligé de venir.

D : Et pourquoi ça ?

Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'oblige à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

H : Car maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Sa voix s'était faite d'une tendresse et d'une douceur insoupçonnée.

_Peut-être se pourrait-il qu'il m'aime ?_

H : Duo ces dernières années passées sans toi étaient les plus dures de mon existence, même durant la guerre, elles étaient plus faciles car je pouvais te voir, voir tes sourires, entendre ta voix, et sentir ton odeur. Rien que ça suffisait à mon bonheur. Je t'aime Duo plus que tout au monde et même si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, ton amitié met indispensable.

Il avait baissé la tête de peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Tant de fois, il se l'était imaginé, avec des scénarios allant de plus moyen et où ils restaient amis, au plus terrible où il ne le revoyait plus jamais.

Mais d'aucunes manières, il ne s'était attendu à ça. Duo s'était approché de lui tout doucement se calant dans les bras forts et aimant d'Heero, puis il lui avait effleuré les lèvres en une douce caresse. Le contact avait été trop éphémère pour que toute trace de crainte soit envolée.

D : Moi aussi Heero je t'aime.

Owari

Oui je sais la fin est assez bizarre, mais une séquelle devrait voir le jour au mois d'octobre. Elle se déroulera dans le futur pour notre petit couple. Alors ?

Merci de l'avoir lue

Biz

Siashini


End file.
